FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method providing decorative and safe ornamental pieces, such as are adapted to be used in aquariums containing tropical or other fish. In particular, the invention relates to a method for providing brightly colored pieces of natural or artificial coral for use in aquariums.
The number of collectors and fanciers of tropical and other fish has increased radically in recent years, such that providing aquariums and aquarium supplies for fish collectors has become a substantial business enterprise. Aquariums are used today in homes, offices, showrooms, and the like to enhance the decor of the surroundings. Aquariums are usually provided with lights, and decorative pieces of ceramic, fern, floral arrangements, and other objects are added to the tank to present a realistic tableau of an undersea landscape.
One such decorative element used to enhance the decor of an aquarium comprises a piece or pieces of coral, which once were living organisms growing on reefs in the ocean. The coral is removed from its reef, at which point it dies, and then divided into quantities of a size sufficient to be used in aquariums. However, in the past, no safe, reliable means or method was known to color the coral. It was merely bleached to make it white, and inserted into an aquarium. This has not proved satisfactory, however, since natural coral will alkalize a fresh water tank, thereby increasing the pH factor and make the tank unsafe for tropical fish.